Learning to Forgive: Part One
by BookLoving18
Summary: What if Joseph had had a sister? and what if she hated Jesus?


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Joseph and Mary. I do own the rest.

"Oh Zadi, I can't wait!" Elcharis bubbled over excitedly. "In just a few days, we'll finally see Joseph again, and with Mary this time! Soon they'll be married, or maybe they are. Would he bring her if they weren't? Do you think so Zadi? Oh well, I just can't wait to see them!"

Zadi chuckled to himself. "Hmm, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted to see your brother!" He joked.

Elcharis scowled at her husband. "Oh, stop it. You know you want to see them just as much as I do!"

"Maybe so, but I'm glad I don't express it the same way!"

Zadi laughed as he dodged his wife's playful swat. As they were laughing, the couple's twin son's peeked from behind the curtain separating the two rooms.

"You can come out," Elcharis told her sons.

The two toddlers ran to their father and scrambled up on his lap.

"Father," David asked, " when is Uncle Joseph coming? "

"Yes, Papa, when is he coming? We want to see him!" Josiah bounced on his father's knee.

Zadi chuckled. "Soon, my boys. Very soon."

Mary groaned as the donkey's shoulder blades dug into her thighs. Making a journey this far would have been hard enough without being 9 months pregnant. Her motherly instinct told her her son would be born anyday.

Joseph looked back at his wife. He dreaded bringing her with him on such a rough journey, but he knew the prophecies. Jesus had to be born in Bethlehem. And when he had heard of Caesar Augustus' decree, he knew the angel had told him the truth. He really would be the earthly father of the Messiah.

It was almost midnight when Joseph and Mary entered Bethlehem's gates. Joseph had not been to the city in years, but he recognized the familiar smell of wood shavings as they reached his sister's house. He knocked softly on the door as he watched Mary at the end of the street. She had walked the last mile, and she had stopped to sit down on a short pillar.

Zadi opened the door, and gasped in delight when he made out his brother-in-law's figure. He pulled Joseph into a hug, but released quickly.

"Oh, Joseph. You can't stay here."

Joseph was bewildered. "What? Why not?" He whispered hoarsely.

"We didn't think you'd come till tomorrow. So we gave your room to another friend. I'm so sorry Joseph."

"It's all right." His sigh was heavy. "We'll sleep at one of the inns."

When Joseph told Mary they would have to stay in an inn, she was content. When he told her they'd have to stay in a barn, she was a little worried. The baby was kicking hard, and she started to feel the telling pains. The baby was coming.

Joseph tried to make her feel as comfortable as possible. The innkeeper had provided two mats and blankets, but Mary was still shivering in the cool night air. The pains were getting worse, and Joseph was getting more and more worried. What if Mary didn't survive? He prayed.

"Father, You said this baby would be The Messiah. So please, give Him a mother to take care of Him. Please, keep Mary safe."

Mary cried out. The pain was so strong, she didn't know is if she could take it. Joseph held her hand, and soothed her. "It's going to be alright."

It was over. Mary held her son in her arms, and she gushed over him. Mary had seen plenty of babies before, but none were as perfect as he was. His skin was so soft, and he didn't even cry. He cooed softly and snuggled against her to keep warm.

Joseph was overjoyed. It had been a hard birth, but Mary had made it through fine. God had answered his prayer. The baby was beautiful. Even though he wasn't Joseph's baby, he loved him as if he was. Joseph could hardly believe that this baby was God. God in human flesh.

Joseph asked the innkeeper for some swaddling, which the man was happy to provide. He told them to use the manger to lay their son in, and gave them an extra blanket to line it. Mary wrapped Jesus and laid him in the manger, where he slept peacefully. A few minutes later, the door to the barn opened, and a two men peeked through. They beamed when they saw Jesus in the manger, and stepped through the door.

"This- this is the Messiah?" The first man wondered aloud.

Joseph was shocked. "How did you know?"

The man looked up at him. "We are shepherds. We were watching over our flocks nearby when an angel appeared! He told us we would find the Saviour, Christ the Lord, in a manger!"

"And then hundreds of angels appeared!" The second man interrupted excitedly. "And they began to shout 'Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace, goodwill toward men!' So we decided to come see for ourselves if it was true, and—" he pointed at the baby. "It is! Messiah has come to earth!" He ran out of the barn, shouting.

Elcharis awoke to hear someone shouting. Scared that something was wrong, she ran to a window to hear what was being said. She was surprised to see a Man running up and down the streets, shouting "Messiah is born! Messiah is born, and I have seen Him! Messiah is born!"

She shook her head and walked back to her bed. *He could not have seen the Messiah. The Messiah is a King!*

Chapter 3- His Name Is Jesus

Joseph and Mary went to Zadi and Elcharis' house early the next morning. But Elcharis and Zadi were shocked when they saw the baby.

"Is— Is he… yours?" Elcharis questioned Joseph.

Joseph sighed. "It's a long story."

As Joseph and Mary told the story, Elcharis became more bewildered. "But he can't be the Messiah! The Messiah is a King!"

Joseph nodded. "That's what I thought too. But the angel told us. God's ways are not ours. This must be what He wants."

Elcharis sighed in agreement. "Well, what is his name?"

Mary answered her. "His name is Jesus."

Zadi frowned. "Jesus? It's not a family name."

Joseph laughed softly. "I know. But the angel told us to call his name Jesus. He said because our son would 'save the people from their sins.'"

"From our sins? No, we need salvation from the cursed Romans." Zadi scoffed. "Is that not what Messiah has come for?"

"I only know what I was told, Zadi." Joseph said quietly. "But this child is the Messiah, and of that I am sure."

Zadi looked at the baby, sleeping in his mother's arms. "It seems strange, but, I believe you. If you say this babe is the Messiah, then I believe he is. It's just so amazing. I never would have thought the Messiah would come in my lifetime. But he has, and he has come as my brother's son!" He shook his head in amazement.

The next few days were a blur for Joseph and Mary. Everyone in the town had heard about the Messiah by now, and a constant flow of curious people poured through Elcharis' door.


End file.
